kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
2001: Awaken, that Agito!
is the thirty-first episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider Agito tribute arc. Thus, it features the return of Shouichi Tsugami, Mana Kazaya, and Takahiro Omuro, portrayed by Toshiki Kashu, Rina Akiyama, and Akiyoshi Shibata, respectively. Synopsis Sougo has collected fourteen Ridewatches thus far. In order to become the demonic king of time, he must collect the remaining six. Meanwhile, the police special forces, G3 Units are seen fighting against Another Agito! Sougo decides to aid them in their fight, but suddenly the Another Agito's begin to multiply! Sougo decides to try and find the original Kamen Rider Agito, so he makes his way towards a restaurant known as AGITO... Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Agito: 17 years after the end of the season finale. Plot At police headquarters, the G3 units are starting to train after so many years, led by Takahiro Omuro, the current commander of the unit. It appears the police plans to mass-produce the G3 units. Suddenly, an unknown creature appears and attacks the G3 units brutally... Meanwhile at ''95 DO, the gang is discussing about Ohma Zi-O's message to Sougo about the remaining six Ridewatches that Sougo needs to collect. To their surprise, Sougo apparently wants to follow the instructions given and find them, but not to become Ohma Zi-O: rather that he feels that as he stands now he's no match for the demon king. Then, Junichiro Tokiwa comes back home and shows them the news about G3 unit's assault. Tsukuyomi identifies the assaulter's identity as an Another Rider. In a restaurant in France, the news about the attack on G3 unit is received by a chef, Shouichi Tsugami, and he immediately returns to Japan. At a bar, the Uhr and Hora are discussing about Swartz's weird behavior as of late. The leader then appears and says that he doesn't need their help on his new plan. When looking for the Another Rider, Sougo asks Tsukuyomi about her time in resistance. But Woz interferes, he said that the girl was afflicted with amnesia before joining, and "Tsukuyomi" is actually a code name. Then they arrive on the G3 training ground where the units are once again attacked by the Another Rider. Sougo, Geiz, and Woz transform and engage him, and eventually Sougo learns that the enemy is Another Agito. However Another Agito ignores the three Riders and attacks the G3 units instead. He bites one of them, and the G3 operator is transformed into Another Agito! The newly transformed victim bites a police officer, and he too, transformed into Another Agito! It seems that this Another Rider can multiply by infecting people! As Another Agito attacks Omuro, Tsukuyomi protects him and suddenly freezing time. Another Agito with his army then retreat, as Swartz watch the event unfolds with interest on Tsukuyomi's power. Back in'' 95 DO'', the gang talks about Another Agito, that only attacks G3 unit and can multiply. Sougo tries to search about "Agito" on the web and found a restaurant named "Agito", and he alongside Geiz go to investigate. Woz then reveals to Tsukuyomi that he saw her using time freezing power. Sougo and Geiz arrive in Restaurant Agito where they meet Mana Kazaya. After Sougo flunked his introduction twice, he asks about Agito's whereabouts. Mana knows Agito as "Shouichi", but he is currently overseas. After Sougo and Geiz excuse themselves, Shouichi calls Mana, informing that he is back at Japan to help Omuro. Woz then appears before Sougo and says that Another Agito is attacking again. Meanwhile Tsukuyomi is sitting out from this investigation as she's confused about her power. She is found by Swartz who is intrigued about the girl's power and summons the original Another Agito to force her to use it. Sougo, Geiz and Woz arrive as the Another Agitos are attacking G3 units and ignoring the police officers around them. Sougo transforms into Zi-O II, Geiz transforms into Geiz Revive and Woz transforms into Futuring Quiz to battle, but the battlefield is total chaos, confusing Sougo. He then uses the Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch to fuse into Zi-OTrinity, but Woz insists to announce their ascension, to Sougo and Geiz's annoyance. Nevertheless, they managed to defeat one Another Agito, but the others are missing... The original Another Agito continues to chase Tsukuyomi relentlessly, as she still cannot control her time freezing power. Suddenly Shouchi Tsugami appears and helps her, by transforming into Kamen Rider Agito! But this is actually Swartz's trap, as he plans to steal the Power of Agito... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : *High Rank Officer: , *Waitress: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Agito: *Kamen Rider G3: *Another Agito: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O Ridewatch II, Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***Geiz, Geiz Revive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Quiz *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***Futurering Quiz Form Changes *Agito **Ground Form Errors *Through a brief glimpse, the Another Agito that Kamen Rider Woz was fighting had a head of the Batta Yummy. This is due to the headpiece being recycled for the multiple Another Agitos and later digitally inserting the Another Rider's headpiece post-production. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 5, . *'Viewership': 3.1% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Woz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O Ridewatch II, Zi-OTrinity ***Woz: Quiz Zi-O EP31 CS 1.png|Parts of the Zi-OTrinity Ridewatch appearing by the side of the screen... Zi-O EP31 CS 2.png|Then turns to the normal closing screen. *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, W, Kuuga, Decade, Zi-O II, Ryuki, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, Blade, Phone, Bike, **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Knight, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai *The title of this episode is a call back to the Agito TV series catchphrase . *After her role as Mana Kazaya, actress Rina Akiyama has several other roles in the franchise, including Naomi in Den-O, whom she would reprise several times after the end of Den-O series. This episode marks the first time that Akiyama has reprised her role as Mana since the end of Agito series. *Nobuhiro Mouri returns as the writer since the 16th episode. *Following his erasure from the previous episode, White Woz is now removed from the opening sequence. *Shouichi’s entrance and transformation is a reference to his first onscreen transformation 18 years ago. *News about unnamed architectural remains being attacked was shown when Tsukuyomi reads a message from her tablet. This is a reference to the Architectural Remains in Mount Kuro accident in Kamen Rider Kuuga. *This episode marks the second time that one of Black Woz's speeches had ended awkwardly. *Tsukuyomi's name being just an alias was hinted in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER, when she got confused when she was called by Ataru Hisanaga after he created World of Ataru, while Geiz still retained his name. *There is a production still of Agito in his Flame Form with Tsukuyomi being held at gunpoint by Ora. This scene does not happen in this episode, but rather at the very beginning of the next. *Although Another Agito's appearance is nearly identical to Kaoru Kino's appearance as Another Agito, curiously, Shouichi doesn't recognize it. **This could mean that similar to Hikawa, Shouichi is pure of heart and only saw Kino's Another Agito form as a duplicate of his own Ground Form. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2001：めざめろ、そのアギト！ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2001：めざめろ、そのアギト！ References ru:2001: Пробуди своего Агито! Category:Crossovers Category:New Kamen Rider Episode